


a place to start

by only_by_the_stars



Series: Tales of the Wild [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_by_the_stars/pseuds/only_by_the_stars
Summary: Home at last from the Wild, Link now faces the joys and challenges of settling into a new ordinary. With Mipha by his side, they will navigate their way through trauma and love together.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Tales of the Wild [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110299
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	a place to start

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much, those of you who supported my fic Tome of the Wild! I hope you'll enjoy this follow-up as well, and as always I cherish all your comments. <3

Mipha wrapped her arms around herself as she followed the others out of the hospital, barely paying attention to anything around her. What few thoughts she was able to muster were focused more on the sensation taking hold of her arms, her chest, her head, her back. Her heart. Put simply, she _ached_. It had been nearly two entire months since she'd held Link, been held by him in return, and it _hurt_ to have to let go of him. She still didn't know what had brought on his coldness or what had finally banished it, but to feel his warmth again after so long, and under such circumstances... well. There just weren't any words for the mass of feelings writhing inside her now. It was part of the cloud that was enveloping her mind, making it fuzzy.

The cold night air hit them like a bucket of water as they exited. Yet she barely felt it, and ignored it entirely. Mipha stopped and stood alone on the sidewalk, letting them get ahead of her. Not far away, Riju and Medli had paused too to talk to Yunobo and Komali. Only fractions of the words said made their way to her as she stared blankly out at the parking lot. Something about making sure she got home safely... were they talking about her? Everything was so far away. And thoughts were roaring to life in her head. A question. Her heart thrummed with a distant irritation as she waited for them all to stop talking.

“Mipha?” They were done; Yunobo and Komali were heading off into the night, leaving Riju and Medli behind with her. Mipha blinked, trying to focus on her friends' faces as they returned to her side. “Are you...” Riju trailed off, biting her lip. “We should go...”

They reached for her, but Mipha stumbled back onto the grass. “Wait... no... I have to...” She reached trembling fingers into her pocket and pulled out the tape. “You two... you knew about this, didn't you?”

“Um...” Medli and Riju exchanged uncertain glances. “We, uh...”

“You _had_ to have.” Mipha was breathing faster now, her heart racing. “The _only_ time it could possibly have reached me was while I was swimming, and I know you saw Link there, you _told_ me you had seen him... I find it hard to believe that you didn't know about this...”

There was a long pause. Then Medli nodded. “... Yeah.” She hung her head. “I—we put it there. For him.”

Mipha went still. “You... what?”

“He was nervous about it! _Really_ nervous. So...” Riju glanced at Medli again. “We took it upon ourselves...”

“So... so when you talked to me after I was done...” Her fingers started to tighten on the tape, so she shoved it back in her pocket to avoid damaging the fragile case. “You knew it was there. You knew why he'd shown up.”

“Yes.” Medli nodded. “We did... so that's—”

“ _Why didn't you tell me?_ ” The words ripped out of her in an anguished scream. Riju and Medli froze, their eyes widening; Mipha clapped her hands over her mouth, just as startled by her own outburst as they were. They all stared at each other as she started shaking, breathing heavier than ever. “You... you knew, you _knew_... why couldn't you just let _me_ know it was there? I didn't...” She sank to her knees on the ground, tears beginning to blur her vision. “I didn't find it until we were at the graveyard...”

“We... we thought...” Medli struggled for the words. “We thought you'd... that you would've found it right away...”

“But I didn't...” She swallowed hard, hot tears running down her face. “I... if I'd known about it, I never would have gone with you all. I would have tried harder to talk to him at the party, or just... went in search of him... and then he wouldn't have...” Mipha buried her face in her hands. “He wouldn't have almost _died_ , I wouldn't have nearly lost him!”

A wail escaped her, and her back bent as she all but curled in on herself, sobbing hysterically as the images flashed across her brain. It was a wonder her own voice wasn't as hoarse as Link's, what with the way she'd been screaming his name as she ran down the hill towards him. She'd seen him crawl out of the water with Aryll, but by the time she'd reached his side he'd been unconscious on the ground in a puddle of water. His heart had been beating normally, but his breathing was weak and unsteady, and she'd been terrified that it could stop at any minute. Someone—she didn't know who—had called an ambulance, and until it'd arrived she'd clung to him, crying and begging him to wake up, to stay with her. 

_I don't want to be out here, I don't—I want to be with him, I want to hold him tight until I know he's truly safe—oh Link, please, please... please get through the night, don't... don't ever leave me, I can't lose you..._

“Mipha...” Riju put her arm around her, and gently shook her. “It's okay... Link is okay...”

“N-not... not yet...” Mipha managed to gasp out. “Sometimes... sometimes people still die, even after they've come out of the water... he could still...” She let out another sob, all but collapsing against Riju. “He could still die, and he won't ever know that I love him... what if I'd found that tape after he was gone, I would have...” Mipha shook her head, unwilling to finish the sentence. “You should have told me...”

“I'm sorry...” Medli sounded like she was crying too. “I'm so sorry, Mipha... we just wanted you two to talk to each other, that's why we didn't tell you...”

“N-nobody...” Mipha pulled herself away from Riju, withdrawing into herself again. “Nobody tells me _anything_ anymore... not you two, not Link...”

“We're telling you now,” Riju said quietly, her voice full of shame. “And Link, you're going to talk to him tomorrow, right? I heard you two making plans before I left the room. I'm sure you'll get answers from him then.”

“Yes, as...” She hiccuped. “As long as he makes it through the night...”

“He will.” Riju squeezed Mipha's shoulder. “This is _Link_ we're talking about. He may look like a scrawny little Hylian, but he's the strongest person we know, remember?”

“Yeah, I mean...” Medli sniffled. “He's gotten into a lot of bad scrapes before and always come out fine, right?”

“Nothing like this.” Mipha took in a shaky breath as she wiped at her eyes. “Nothing at all like this...”

_Bruises, cuts... that's one thing. I've seen him get really hurt before, usually on my behalf, and I always hated it, but it was never anything like this. Until the last two months, his tendency to get himself injured defending me was the only thing he did that I didn't like. I know it was because he cares about me, and I appreciate him caring, but I have never enjoyed seeing him in pain. It was what pulled me to him when we first met, after all—seeing him crying on the playground tugged at my heart and I had to do something to help, even though we were strangers and I've always been so shy. No matter how often he says that getting hurt while trying to protect me is worth it, I still hate it. And this is ten thousand times worse. Every single time he tells me not to worry, but it's impossible. How am I not to worry about the safety of my dearest friend? The man I love? I could sooner control the rising of the sun than cease to do that._

“Well... no, I guess not,” Medli admitted. “But I still have faith in him that he'll be fine. You should too! And he's in really good care here. You just watch, he'll be discharged and ready to talk to you bright and early tomorrow!”

“I want to go be with him...” Mipha pulled her cardigan more tightly around herself. “I don't want to leave his side...”

“I know you do, but they won't let you back in.” Riju sighed. “Come on. Let's get you home.”

“Wait, no...” Medli stepped forward. “We have to go back to the party first...”

“What?” Mipha stared up at her, horrified. “I don't—I don't want to go back _there_...”

“You left your bike there, remember?” Medli reminded her. “You can't just leave it there all night.”

“No, I...” Mipha shook her head so vigorously that her tail almost hit Riju. “I don't want to face anyone there. I _can't_.”

“You won't have to, we're just going to get the bike out of the front yard and go. And don't suggest we do it for you, we're not leaving you alone,” Riju added as Mipha opened her mouth to protest. “We're going with you to retrieve it, and then we'll walk you home.”

“I...” She looked between the two of them, at their unyielding expressions, and then sighed, her shoulders sagging. “Fine...”

“That's the spirit.” Riju slung her arm around Mipha again, and with Medli's assistance helped her to stand up. Mipha wobbled on her feet a little, but then steadied herself and began to walk away, supported by the two of them. She cast one more longing look back at the hospital and its brightly lit windows, and then continued on.

_Link... please stay safe... please don't leave me... I love you..._

The trip back to the party became a blur of light and motion. Mipha's feet started to hurt on the way, and she stumbled more than once, but kept going. One of the other girls whispered to her to just keep putting one foot in front of the other, and it helped her find the strength she needed to go on walking instead of collapsing in the street.

As they reached their destination, however, something caught her eye and she made the mistake of looking up. Up at the house where the party was still raging on, every single person inside oblivious to the fate that had nearly befallen Link. Mipha froze, staring. Every missed opportunity that had passed them by in that very house raced across her mind, and her fears rose again, threatening to choke her where she stood. One hand crept to her mouth as nausea rattled through her system.

“Mipha?” Medli asked, sounding very far away again. “Are you—”

She broke free of them as they shouted after her, taking off at a run for the tree where she'd chained up her bike. Mipha somehow managed to get behind it before falling to her knees and throwing up everything that was in her churning stomach all over the brown grass. Her eyes watered as she gasped and gagged, violent tremors ripping through her whole body. “Ugh... oh... I cannot believe I...”

“I'll bet you a thousand rupees you are not the first person to puke at this party, and you will not be the last,” Riju said gently as she and Medli caught up. “Just take it slowly, I'll get your bike for you. What's the padlock combination?”

“S-sev...” Mipha wiped at her mouth with a tissue from her pocket, her face burning in mortification. “Seventeen, six, ten...”

“Got it, thanks.”

She went off to work on the lock, while Medli knelt down beside Mipha and stroked her back to attempt to soothe her. Mipha had to try not to sob again as it unintentionally brought back the memory of Link stroking her head earlier. He'd always been a very physically affectionate person with her, just as she was with him, so that had made the last two months even harder—how was she meant to cope with the fact that the person who was supposed to comfort her, was the very one causing her to _need_ that comfort? And oh, it hurt even more now that she'd had a taste of his kindness and caring again, it hurt to be kept away from him when she needed him most. 

“Mipha?” Medli laid her wing over her hand. “Are you ready to go? We've got your bike for you...”

“I...” Mipha swallowed hard, and blinked tears out of her eyes. “I think so, yes...”

They helped her stand again, and Riju pushed the bike along as Mipha stumbled forward on her still-aching feet. She didn't look back at the house, and barely paid attention to her surroundings as her friends guided her home. When they finally got there, she stood shivering on the lawn as Riju locked her bike up for her; the task done, they accompanied her to the front door.

“You sure you're gonna be okay?” Riju asked as Mipha fumbled for her keys. “Cause... you know... I can always call my mom and have her pick us all up, she wouldn't mind you staying over if you need the company...”

“No, thank you.” Mipha turned the key in the lock. “It's very kind of you to offer, but I would prefer my own room, and I need to be here in the morning when Link calls...”

“Right, yeah.” Riju nodded. “Well... in that case...” She hugged her, and Medli joined in. “Goodnight, Mipha... take care.”

“Yeah, we'll see you soon. And... we're sorry. Again.” Medli sighed.

“Thank you.” Mipha returned the hug, and then entered the house. “Goodnight...”

They waved at her just before she closed the door; she wanted to try and smile for them, but her mouth wouldn't form even a weak one. Mipha stared at the back of the door for a moment, and then turned around to head upstairs. A hushed silence hung over the house, and she took care to be just as quiet as she could. Once she'd reached her bathroom, she set the tape on the counter and let her sweater drop to the floor before turning the shower on.

Water. It was her natural element as a Zora, one that gave her many things, peace of mind among them. But its comforts couldn't help but be tainted somewhat by the knowledge that it had also almost stolen Link from her tonight. The very thought of it struck terror into her heart, and yet the feel of it rushing down over her body was the only thing she could think of to calm herself. A strange dichotomy she couldn't even hope to unravel. Mipha took one glance at herself in the mirror, at the tear tracks on her pale cheeks and the redness in her golden eyes, before shaking her head and stepping into the shower.

It had the effect she hoped for; as she closed her eyes and let the hot water pour down on her, her thoughts began to change course. The image of Link lying limp beside the river rippled and faded into the memory of his face when he'd sat there in the hospital bed. He truly did have the most beautiful blue eyes, and they'd held such warmth and affection as he gazed at her, as he _smiled_ at her, that it made her heart beat faster even now. Whatever she'd feared about his feelings for her, it was obvious that he still cared and always had. It was such a relief that she almost started crying again. Link, her friend, her love... he had left her for a while, but now he was back. He was back, and so was her hope.

Mipha took the tape with her as she left the bathroom and shut herself in her room. She tucked it under her pillow, and then went over to her desk. An idea had struck her while showering—why not write a letter to express the many things still threatening to overwhelm her after such a night? It wouldn't be shown to anyone, but the simple act of putting pen to paper would be a release she badly needed. Especially since she felt all cried out by now.

She wrote until her hand ached, and then kept writing. Her feelings spilled onto the page like the contents of a tipped glass as she chronicled the events of the night and their effect on her, reliving the confusion and frustration and pain. For a brief moment she refused to linger on, the fear. And then winding down into her cautious hope, her theory about what to call the emotion in Link's eyes as he wiped her tears for her. A single word, that meant so much. A single word she wouldn't write down, out of superstition. Yet it swelled in her heart all the same, as she put the pen down and walked over to the window to stare out at the night.

_Are you still awake, Link? What are you thinking of, if you are? Do your thoughts linger on me as mine do on you? My heart feels so bruised and battered after what you have put it through, not just tonight but all these past weeks as well. But it also soars with hope, a fresh hope you gave me yourself. What do you know? What do you feel? You have never left me so bewildered, in all the years we've known one another. What answers will you give me tomorrow? How will you react when you hear all that I have to say? For I intend to lay bare not only the pain I have been living in, but also the long-concealed feelings that burn inside me. I am in love with you, Link, and soon you will know it. I can only pray that you will welcome that knowledge._

Mipha traced her finger down the window pane, her eyes on the lights outside. Then she closed the curtains and returned to her bed. She pulled the tape out from under her pillow, and stared at the handwriting. _For Mipha_. There was no doubting the gift-giver's identity, even if he hadn't confirmed it for her himself. Link had gone to the work of filling a tape with... with _something_ , something intended for only her to hear. A cassette tape of all things, in this day and age. They were far from the heyday of such technology. And yet that somehow made it all the sweeter. It was just like him to do something silly, yet so sincerely heartfelt that it was even more endearing. It only made her love him all the more, every time.

 _I want to keep it near._ Mipha let her fingers trail over it one more time before sliding it back under the pillow. _If I cannot have him beside me, then let this gift of his keep me company as I try to sleep. With luck, it will stay any nightmares._ She turned the light off and settled into bed, staring up at the darkened ceiling.

“Goodnight, Link,” she whispered as she closed her eyes. “I love you.”


End file.
